Lust, Love, and Belonging
by HPDM
Summary: Draco's future is quickly coming upon him, but his unknown love for Harry holds him back. Does Harry know? Will he find out?
1. The Beginning

**Lust, Love, and Belonging**

**A/N: Well, I finally recovered it! For those of you who have read this before, I hope you once again add it to your lists. For those of you who haven't, please rr. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

**Draco eyed the "Golden Boy" across the Great Hall. He saw him laugh with his friends and he felt his jealousy begin to mount. He wasn't jealous that Wesley and Granger were friends with Harry. No, he was jealous of all the time they got to spend with the angelic, raven-haired boy. Draco had realized for sometime now that his preference in love interests and sexual partners was a little out of the ordinary. He being a male and desiring males was a little unorthodox. Well actually he didn't desire males; he desired on particular male, Harry Potter. **

**There had been many signs that brought him to this conclusion. For instance, the way he always though about Harry in some way, shape, or form, and how he caught himself on more than one occasion, after an argument, thinking how cute Harry looked when he was mad. Yes, that was a sign! But the biggest sign was his dreams were always filled with him doing sexual thing to Harry. ( A/N: If that didn't give him a clue nothing did. ) That was when he began to put all the pieces together. He had known this for a few weeks now and was trying to "feel Harry out." Draco didn't want to admit anything to Harry without knowing his feelings on the matter, but so far he had no luck and his time was running out. Draco's father was coming to Hogwarts to retrieve Draco for his final incitation into the Death Eaters. Draco knew that the final incitation was dangerous, and he might not make it out alive. That's why he needed to know how Harry felt now! Finally he couldn't wait any longer. He decided to just come out and tell Harry himself. After leaving the Great Hall, Draco went up to the owlery with a note for Harry. The note asked Harry to meet the author in the abandoned tower on the 5th floor at midnight. Draco's train of thought was this, at midnight they would have privacy to do whatever his revelation might conjure up.**

**A/N: Please rr!**


	2. Fire of Love

**Lust, Love, and Belonging**

**A/N: Well here's chapter 2! Yay! Lol. I'm going to try and get the whole story up today. Enjoy and remember, rr.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Fire of Love**

**At midnight Draco was waiting in the tower, back turned toward the door, looking out into the pale moon. He heard the door slowly begin to creak open, much to his surprise. He didn't think Harry would come. HE continued to stare out the window as he listened to the door shut and the steps begin to draw near. They stopped he estimated about five feet from him. He felt his hands clam up as Harry spoke, "Who are you?" His voice was tinged with a hint of nervousness and fear. Draco didn't answer; instead, he cautiously turned from the window to face Harry. **

**One pale moon beam illuminated Draco's form in the darkness. He heard Harry take a few steps forward for a better view. "He's so skeptical," Draco thought to himself. They now stood inches apart, pools of emerald green staring wide-eyed into steel grey. Draco couldn't help but notice the way the moonlight made Harry look so unearthly. His mind began to race as he instantaneously closed the remaining distance between them. **

**Draco began to violently kiss Harry and he shivered when he felt Harry kiss him back. His blood turned to liquid fire as he felt Harry's tongue pressing against his closed lips. He opened his mouth and Harry's tongue began to stroke his own. He sent his tongue into Harry's mouth, and they battled for power. **

**Draco relished in this high, this ecstasy. He felt his member pressing against the seam of his jeans. He thought to himself, "This is heaven." Then he felt Harry's hand move to the back of his neck. Harry's other hand flew to the ties on Draco's robes and removed them along with his own. Harry continued this until they both stood completely exposed to each other in the fading light.**

**A/N: Sorry for the little cliffhanger. But hopefully you won't be disappointed with the next chapter. **


	3. Flames of Passion

**A/N: Well here comes chapter 3! I hope you all love it! But be forewarned this is very slashy and graphic.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

**When the need for oxygen became too great, Harry released Draco and took a step back. His hungry gaze traveled the length of Draco's body taking in every inch. Draco felt slightly shy at Harry's aggressivness, but he was not displeased. He noticed what a great benefit playing quidditch had been for Harry. Draco couldn't wait to feel that muscled body against his own. **

**Harry then came toward Draco again and wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco quivered at the feeling of Harry's velvet skin against his own, and he melted into the darker boys arms. (Who knew the Golden Boy could be this good?) They melted to the floor together barely noticing the cold rough stone. Draco was on bottom and Harry on top as Harry moved his tongue over Draco's sensitive skin. Harry held Draco in his power and the blonde boy liked it.**

**Harry then flicked his tongue over Draco's ultra-sensitive nipples and began to suck. First one then the other as Draco moaned out in pleasure. Continuing to make his way downward, Harry stopped when he reached Draco's bulging member and wrapped his lips around it. Draco gasped in pleasure as he buried his hands in Harry's raven hair. Harry's tongue began a spiral starting from the base of the member and working its way to the top. "Harry," Draco moaned. **

**Harry continued to please him until he though himself about to explode. Finally Harry released him and slid back up Draco's body. On the way up Harry's erection brushed against Draco's, and Draco gasped. A smile spread across Harry's lips as he began to sway his hips in a circle making their members revolve. Draco was really on the brink now; he quickly reversed their roles. **

**Draco comensed to pleasure Harry just as Harry had pleasured him. His body ached with longing and when Harry said he wanted Draco to take him he didn't hesitate. Harry kneeled before Draco. He moaned as he felt Harry's tongue preparing him for enterance. Tentively Draco slipped inside him and only when Harry began to beg did he pick up his speed. Harry cried out in pain, and Draco reached around and began to milk Harry's member in time with his thrusts. Harry started to rock his hips becoming more adjusted to having Draco inside him.**

**When Harry no longer breathed in pain filled shudders, Draco began to pick up the pace. Slowly at first, then faster as their growing need to become on consumed them both. They established a rhythm; Draco would thrust up and milk Harry as he came back. No words needed to be expressed as they melted into each other and their bodies intertwined. They moaned each others names in unison as they both came hard. Draco pulled out and collapsed next to Harry.**

**Harry pulled him close and held on tight. Draco's dreams had finally come true. His father would kill him if he ever found out. That much he knew for certain. A Gryffindor for one thing plus a guy! He would kill him for sure. But Draco could care less right now. All that mattered was that he was here with Harry in his arms, here and now. **

**A/N: Okay so I hope you all enjoyed that. Anyway, I hope to have the last chapter up very soon and the second chapter to my other fic also. Please R and R!**


End file.
